paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Wolf Pack
The Red Wolf Pack was created and is owned by Animalpup. Don't edit this page without my permission first. Ask first to use the pack or a member of the pack in a story. I give credit to this link for helping me with wolf pack ranks except the Lookout Wolf rank I came up with it myself. The History of the Red Wolf Pack The Red Wolf Pack was formed when Wolfrick left his old pack after he finished his alpha training. He asked many wolves to join his pack including Kuwait. A couple months after the pack was formed Kuwait had her seven red wolf pups Boris, Aderes, Kepler, Samarra, Torak, Theron and Capone. When the pups were almost a year old Capone was banished from the pack thanks to his short leg. Boris was furious when he heard his little brother was banished from the pack. He challenged Wolfrick's alpha position and he was victorious. Boris was now the new alpha. Boris first action as alpha was to find Capone. Kuwait found him by Jake's Mountain and he rejoined the pack. Also, Igor joined the pack and became the pack's lead warrior or General. Julu also joined around that time becoming the female Alpha of the pack During the start of the second generation, the pack was on a territory run when they found Wolfrick and his new wolf entourage in a cave on their territory. Igor and his warriors drove Wolfrick and his wolves out. Capone went and checked the cave found an injured and sick Ethiopian Wolf pup named Gai. He took Gai to Torak and he healed Gai but he found out Gai was paralyzed from the waist down. When Torak told Capone that Gai found a missing wolf pup with some help from Theron and he told Capone he was paralyzed. Capone decided to adopt Gai and he became Capone's trainee for the Disabled PAW Patrol. Then Theron and Igor's pups were born and are great members of the pack. Alphas Boris and Julu is the current alphas. They are dominant over all the rest of the pack and what they say should be considered law within the pack. They take an interest in what goes on in their pack and if they have been away for any length of time to look to Kuwait, the beta to learn of what goes on in the pack. Beta Kuwait is the current Beta and has been since the pack was formed. When Boris and Julu aren't around she takes charge as the responsibility of the pack falls to her. The Beta is there in order to test the Alpha in skirmishes which are never truly serious and results in little to no damage to either creature. Although there may come a time when the challenge is serious though she would never do that to her eldest son and his mate. Elders Elders coming soon Those holding this position are usually if not always the oldest and wisest of the pack. Through their stories and their phrases they pass on to the others within the pack their wisdom. They delight in telling stories to pups though sometimes what they tell is just legend, but still, each story usually has some sort of moral to it. At one time they may have been the Alpha and usually, that is true. However, the current Alphas may put others here should it seem right to them. Those who hold this position are much respected and loved by the rest of the pack. Messengers Messengers coming soon The messengers of the pack they go-between among the allies and sometimes even the enemy. They risk their own lives by doing so, but it is their duty and must make sure that those who need to know are told. Sometimes they work in conjunction with the Scouts. Those who seek this position must be agile, patient and have an even temperamental while speaking with other packs. Guardians Samarra is a guardian. Their job is to ward off intruders and are responsible for the safety and well-being of the pack. They should have at one time been either a General, Warrior or Medic for they will need the skills of peace and fighting. Though they should only resort to violence should peaceful persuasion fail. General Igor is the current General. He takes direct orders from the Boris and Julu in a case of a war. Boris and Julu may be the one to declare war, but the Igor leads the army and plans the plans for war. He also trains new recruits for a position as warriors. Warriors Warriors coming soon They are led by the Igor or the Guardians during skirmishes and wars. Although they will take orders from Boris and Julu or other higher ranks if given, but Boris and Julu'z orders above all. Top Mage Torak is the top mage and is knowledgeable in herbology. He has a vast knowledge of what plants and other natural resources will help cure and heal others. He also aspires the mages. Mages Mages coming soon. They are the medics of the pack, knowledgeable in herbology. They have vast knowledge upon what plants and other natural resources will help cure and heal others. Top Hunter Theron is the lead hunter in the pack. She leads the pack's hunts when the Alpha or the Beta when substituting tell her to. She makes sure that the entire pack is well fed and will not starve. She oversees as well, that the pack will have a well-balanced diet. Hunters Hunters coming soon They are the hunters of the pack. They follow Boris or Julu or Theron in the hunts. Those who hold this position are loyal and quick to follow orders. They have stealth and agility on their side and together are able to take down larger prey. Lookout Kepler is the current Lookout Wolf. His duty is to watch hunt from above and warn Theron or Julu and Boris if there is any in intruder or someone unwelcome. Then he calls on Samarra and the Guardians to ward them off. Peace Keeper Peace Keeper coming soon. The Peace Keeper use mediation between those who're angry with one another. Boris or Julu may take them with them to speak with another pack over starting a treaty. They make sure that no serious fights break out within their own pack. They may at times also work with the Messengers, General or Guardians. Sentries Jordi is the sentry of the pack. His duty is to keep track of natural resources, finding dens and areas of abundant food for the pack. He also must keep watch of the pack making sure to call the Guardians, Messengers, Hunter or Scouts/Spies. Resource Watchers Jordi other main duty is to keep an eye on their resources such as water supplies and potential den areas. He may at times even assist the hunters. Should an unwelcome visitor infiltrate the pack's territory he is able to call upon the Guardians. Top Therapist Torak is also the top therapist and also oversees to it that each one is taking care of the rest of the pack's problems in a way that won't harm anyone. He will also with permission from Boris and Julu choose who will become a Therapist. Therapists Therapists coming soon. Often the other members will come to them to confide in because it is the duty as the Therapist to keep such confidences confidential and try and help those who come to them by giving them advice and advising them on what might be best for them. Although they are not always right but should be able to help out and be a good listener. It is also advised that they themselves do not make judgments of others. Secretaries Secretaries coming soon. They are secretaries to the therapists and Torak as well, making sure that they have breaks in between appointments. They also are the ones that those seeking the therapist must come to in order to make an appointment so things do not become too chaotic if everyone wishes to speak with the Therapist. Tutor Gai is a tutor. He is the Tutor of the pack. He knows much about each thing. He often works with the Pup Sitters in order to teach the pups as well as the subordinates and others who might need a bit more knowledge within the pack. Lead Scout/Spy Kindra is the lead Scout/Spy. She gives orders to the Scouts on whom to spy upon or what packs to look at. She is also known as the best of the scout and only those who've proven themselves may be promoted from scout to this position. However, her direct orders come from Boris and Julu Scouts/Spies Scout/Spies coming soon. They are the scouts or spies of the pack. They go into other pack territories in order to find out what's going on. Afterward, they report back to Boris and Julu and tell them about all that they have seen, even should it just be that pups have been born. They will also report to the General if they were asked to find wolves of their own for battle, or they report to Boris and Julu Pup Sitter Aderes is the pup sitter of the pack and delight in teaching the young that which they will need in the future. However, if a pup gets lost or hurt she are held accountable should the pup have been under her care at that time. Jester Capone is the current jester but he does other things for the pack in nonstressful times He helps to make others laugh when things get stressful. Former Members Wolfrick He was the alpha since the pack was formed. He is the former alpha before Boris challenged his alpha position and won. Where the Red Wolf Pack Lives The Red Wolf Pack lives in the forest outside Adventure Bay in their big territory. The Red Wolf Pack's Territory The Red Wolf Pack territory is big. They have a river and a big lake by the center of the territory. In the center of the territory is an alpha perch for Boris and Julu. Their ceremonial circle for awarding wolves in the pack. Every rank of the pack has their own cave but the Mages and the Therapists share a cave. Category:Fanon Category:Wolf Packs